In Paradise
by Miss Ruby
Summary: An Epilogue of my recent story,  Our Paradise. Serenity finally got her revenge, but will she ever see Endymion again? Alternate Universe. Serenity x Endymion


Author Note: This story belongs to me, but the characters from Sailor Moon do not. This story is a epilogue of the recent one, " Our Paradise", know that this a Alternate Universe fanfiction and has nothing really to do with the popular series, Sailor Moon. Hope you enjoy!

Rated: M for blood and violence!

**"In Paradise" By Miss Ruby**

_Endymion. My Love. Can you hear me? Can you see me? I did it, I got your revenge. Are you proud of me?_ I say in my mind, calling for you, feeling my blood go down my arm, giving me some warmth on this cold floor my body lays on. My hand is starting to lose grip on the handle of my sword. It's getting harder to breathe.

_Endymion. Forgive me, my love. I killed your King, your uncle._ My head slightly turns to the side, staring at the blood that is gushing out of the King's neck, as his corpse lays on his oh mighty throne.

_He betrayed you, my love. He was the one who ordered your death. I couldn't let him get away with what he had done. _My mind says as I remember the smile on his face when he told me of his order, the order to kill his dear nephew. How he laughed when he saw one of my tears slide down my cheek. Before I even realized what I had done, I stabbed my sword through his neck in mid-laugh, making his blood splatter on my chest. _I'll never forgive what he had done to you, to us, Endymion._

I turned my head to the other side of the room, looking at my soldiers' corpses, each having a dark red pool of blood beneath them. A tear slides down my face, knowing that I'm the only one left. "My...b-brothers. You've..d-done...well.." Those were the only words I say before I started coughing up blood. I wish I could say more to them! I wish I could tell them how proud I am of them, for fighting along side me for so long. And that, their families will be safe, now that the King is dead, but deep down, in my heart, I know that they knew all of that already.

My eyes glance up at the man above me, wearing black, holding a sword with my blood dripping off the tip. That bastard stabbed me from behind, what a coward, but then again, he is the King's son after all, so this shouldn't suprise me. Seeing that wicked smile on his face, thinking that he had won, makes my blood boil with rage. That fool.

"You shouldn't have come here witch! You thinking you could've defeated my father's entire army was foolish! Because of you, you're men are dead! They can never go back to their wives now! You're the only one left and more soldiers are coming. You think you can kill them all?!"

My lips form into a smirk, " I didn't c-come...h-here to..kill t-the army...you fool. I-I came to kill your..father..and.." I then gave him my wicked smile, "...to k-kill...you."

Before he had a chance to react, I grabbed my sword, and with all my strength I had left within me, I jumped up to my feet and stabbed him through his jaw, showing the tip of blade in the top of his head. "You...w-were..a fool..to..under..estimate...me." I said as I kicked him of my sword with that what was left of the strength inside of me, onto his father's corpse. " M-May you ...both..burn in ...hell."

I started to walk away, holding my side where that coward stabbed me in my lung, but then something shiny caught my eye, something around the Prince's neck. I walk to the body and pulled the necklace off his neck and looked at it. Wiping the blood off the gold pendant and saw my name printed on it, 'Serenity'. "No..this is.." My eyes widen from shock. This wasn't any pendant, it was a locket that I gave to Endymion. I opened it and soft melody starts playing. My jaw clentches together, that bastard took this from Endymion. I close the locket and clentch my fist around it.

My eyes glance at the wine bottle next to the throne and the torch on the wall. I feel myself smile slightly as I slowly walk to the torch, after sheathing my sword, I slowly grab the torch, making sure that I could lift up alright, and walked to the wine bottle and opened it. " I-I curse you..both. And hope t-that Hades..welcomes you...to t-the...under..world..." I say, with all the hate I could muster up and poured wine over the King's and Prince's bodies and the throne and taking a few step back, I toss the torch at them, making fire surround their bodies and eventually, taking them in. Throwing the rest of the wine in the fire, I limp out of the throne room, and head outside.

As I walk, thoughts of you fill my mind. _Endymion, I didn't know if you wanted any of this or not, but please take what I've done and accept it, knowing that all that had done was for you and my people._ I stumble and fall on my knees as I get outside, holding my bleeding side. "Endymion..." I whisper, hoping to give me some strength. Hearing men screaming about a fire in the castle and I stand up, with my legs shaking. I walk as fast as my weaky legs can handle, walking through the forest and arriving to the cliff, showing a full moon, and seeing it's moonlight hit my body making a shadow.

I hear footsteps behind me, a few feet away. _Is this it Endymion? Is this where my life ends? _I know that there is no where to run or hide. I reach for the handle of my sword with a shaky hand, and wait for them, watching the moon's light shine upon me.

"There she is!" A man exclaimed. I slowly turn around, having my back against the cliff. Seeing men with their arrows already in the bows, ready to shoot at any moment. "FIRE!!!" The men let their strings go, sending their arrows straight at me. I close my eyes and get ready for the impact. _Endymion..._ The arrows hit my chest and stomach, making the impact hard enough to make me fall off the cliff, dropping my sword into the sea. Before I knew it, I felt ice cold water, my heavy armor sucking me in, so fast that I barely got my intake of breath. My last breath.

I feel so light, so relaxed. I glance up, looking through the water up at a disfigured moon. My whole body is being sucked down, but I don't care, I feel so at ease. My body doesn't hurt anymore. I see my blood mixing with the water around me and my sword sinking to the bottom next to me. _Goodbye, old friend. Hopefully, you will come up out of the sea and have a better master than me. _I smile, for the last time, thinking about your handsome face, as I become one with the sea.

_Serenity._ Who's there? _Serenity, wake up._ That voice..Endymion?? My eyes start to slowly flutter open, seeing sunlight, I cover my eyes from it's brightness. I feel like I'm laying on something hard and warm, I brush my hand on it, feeling warm grass. I sit up and open my eyes again and see that I'm laying in a field, with the greenest grass I had ever seen and the warm sunlight kissing my face. I hear birds and wind in the background. "Where am I?"

"In Paradise silly." That voice, it can't be...Endymion. I turn my head and see my love's handsome face, his black hair moving with the wind and seeing him wearing all white and his blue eyes shining brighter than ever before.

"Endymion? Endymion?" My eyes fill with tears, making them slide down my face. "ENDYMION!!" I exclaim as I wrap my arms around him, crying in his chest. "Endymion! I thought I lost you!!" I feel his warm arms wrap around my back, holding me close to him. I cry even harder.

"Ssh. Serenity, it's alright. I'm here and I'll never leave you again." I feel his lips kiss my forehead. "Sweetheart, look at me." I slowly look up at him, tears still sliding down my face. He wipes them away, and then caresses my cheek. "Serenity, I've missed you." I hear his voice cracking, him trying to hold back his tears. I put my hand on the side of his face and I press my lips against his, feeling his nice, warm, soft lips against mine. When we break the kiss, he says to me softly, " Serenity, I love you." I smile at him and whisper to him that I love him too. That's when I knew that I was in Paradise. With the man I love. With my dear, sweet, Endymion...

Hope that you liked it. Please Review. Miss Ruby


End file.
